Rescue My Heart
by iamjanejaneiam
Summary: She couldn't breathe. Everything hurt and she didn't know if she would survive this. She was suffocating in her sorrows and just kept sinking further into the abyss. She was a Halliwell. She didn't need saving. But without him, she knew she'd drown. (Jacob/OC) [Twilight/AU Charmed]
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note**_ : Okay readers, let's try this again. This is a repost which I took down due plagiarism. However, after some time I decided 'screw whomever stole my story', that I liked the ideas I had too much to quit and give up. **This story is only posted on this site, nowhere else.** So if any of you are on other fanfic sites and see my story posted, I would really appreciate it if you let me know as I loathe the idea of someone else taking credit for my work. Thank you.

A Twilight story with some Charmed—which I can't seem to get over my obsession of—mixed in. More will be explained in the first chapter, this is just an interlude of sorts to establish the basic premise of the story and to give some history to the OC. The pairing is Jacob/OC. The Charmed portion of the story will be AU, and the

Twilight side will be mostly AU as well.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Charmed or Twilight. Nor do I own their characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer and Constance Burge.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

February 2nd, 1990, a baby's cries could be heard echoing throughout the halls of the Halliwell Manor.

A quatrain in an old tomb of a wise apothecary read:

 _When three planets burn as one_

 _over a sky of dancing light,_

 _Magic will rest on a holy day_

 _to welcome a twice blessed child._

This prophecy indicated that a child would be born and that child would hold great magical power and wisdom. It was said that if the child was nurtured properly, it would become a savior of the world; but if the child was to fall under the influence of evil, they would become the world ultimate destroyer.

February 2nd, 1992, was the day that Penelope Prudence Halliwell was born.

She was the twice blessed child that would one day inherit the Power of Three and become the Charmed One.

However, whether her life would follow the course of good, or the course of evil, was yet to be determined.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ : So in my story, if you know Charmed, the Angels of Destiny never erased the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed child and the Elders never altered it. More info/background will be given in the first chapter. If you have any questions you can PM me or leave it in a review and I'll get to answering as well as I can ASAP.


	2. Chapter One

_**Author's Note**_ **:** So I'm really excited for this story. I'm obsessed with _Charmed_ (greatest and most favorite show of all time) and was watching _Twilight_ and this idea just came to my lady brain. I'm pushing back the timeline of _Charmed_ to fit in with the _skewed_ basic timeline of _Twilight_. **I made Jacob about two years older than he was in the series and he is alpha of the pack**. Carlisle's timeline is going to be changed slightly so that everything can come full circle. So everything is quite AU. There's also no Renesmee in this story because she had to be (no offense) the worst thing to happen in the saga.

* * *

 _"Lie and tell myself I can make it on my own_

 _Making it alone is lonely_

 _Twisting and I'm turning_

 _Oh I'm crashing and I'm burning_

 _So reach out your hand to me_

 _Come down_

 _Rescue my heart_

 _I'll drown_

 _Without you_

 _I can't breathe any faster_

 _All the air I wanna capture_

 _It's heavy and it hurts my head_

 _If you found me, would you save me?_

 _If you touched me, would it break me?_

 _Will I come back from this?"_

 _— **Rescue My Heart,** Liz Longley_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Something Wicca This Way Is Coming**

The Cullen family was scattered all around the main level of their home.

Emmett on the couch flipping through the channels looking for whatever sports game may have been on.

Rosalie was in the kitchen with Esme, helping her mother figure arrange a vase of flowers.

Carlisle was in his office just down the hall sifting through paperwork he had brought home from the hospital.

Jasper sat next to his wife, Alice, golden eyes flickering quickly over the words of The Civil War by Bruce Catton.

Alice and her brother Edward sat across from one another, a small table between them that housed a chessboard, both using their powers to try and one up the other and win the strategic game.

Like the numerous times before, Alice's sight snapped off, her stare empty and unseeing, her expression blank.

Edward was waiting for her to see his next move but it never came. Instead all that he saw was a blurry image of the outside of the Cullen home, a flurry of white and blue lights coming towards the ground in a downward motion.

Jasper tossed the novel he was reading aside and wrapped his arms around his mate as he was suddenly overwhelmed by her panic. His power of pathokenesis becoming pointless because he couldn't seem to override what Alice was feeling with the calm he was sending out in waves.

But it was more than panic that Alice was feeling.

"She's terrified." Jasper whispered drawing the attention of the rest of his family.

They all looked at Edward expectantly, wanting to know what had the pixie-like vampire so scared.

The blurry image faded to black as Alice was catapulted back into reality, her liquid topaz eyes rapidly blinking; the fear in them being seen by all that surrounded her.

She sat in silence, attempting to process what she had just seen, no matter how unclear the image had been.

"Alice…" Carlisle's soothing voice came from where he stood beside his wife, an arm around her slim shoulders. "What is it? What did you see?"

If she was able to produce tears, they would be pooling in her eyes right now, causing them to glimmer over the fright she couldn't shake off.

"I don't know…I just…I don't know." She fumbled over her words, voice shaking in distress. "Something is coming."

The family glanced at one another, uncertainty filling them at Alice's words, before they all turned to Edward, questions in their eyes, but even he didn't know how to answer.

"What's coming, Alice?" Jasper asked, his hand rubbing her arm in a soothing manner.

The girl took an unnecessary swallow before she locked eyes with her father, the patriarch of their coven.

"Something powerful. I…I could feel it. I've never felt something like that before through a vision. But I could feel it…the power…pouring off of that…that thing."

Dread filled all of them, anchoring them all firm to ground.

"Is it the Volturi?" Emmett asked as he stood from the couch, moving to stand by Rosalie.

The blonde quickly grabbed her mate's hand, sharing a worried look with him.

"No."

It was Edward that answered this time.

He rose from his seat and turned to face his family.

"It's not them. It's something else. It wasn't corporeal. It was—"

Edward cut himself off, not knowing how to describe what he had seen in his sister's mind.

Carlisle's brows furrowed in thought. He was wracking his brain trying to figure out what could possibly be headed his family's way.

He knew what lingered out there, besides his own kind and the wolves. Carlisle knew what was out there—what other creatures, much darker than vampires and shapeshifters that transformed into wolves.

But they had no reason to come for them. At least not one he could come up with.

Carlisle had stayed far away from that side of the supernatural. He kept it locked up tight in his mind—not even his family knew what else existed and lurked in the night.

As the family whispered to one another in worry at what was to come, Carlisle could only come to one conclusion on the lone action they could take.

"We need to contact the wolves."

"What?" Rosalie hissed, her faced scrunching up in an unattractive snarl.

Carlisle turned to his first daughter.

"We don't know what's coming for us, Rose." His tone was calm, but he spoke in a firm manner. "We need to prepare, the wolves will give us more power, we need their help and they need to be warned."

Carlisle was always logical in his thinking.

Hearing his thoughts, Edward nodded his head.

"I'll go to Bella's, have her call Jacob and see if we can set up a meeting." He informed his family of the plan, before speeding off.

Of the six Cullen's left, some sat and others stood, but as they held their mates close, all felt the same trepidation that had cast its shadow around the room in dread of what was to come.

* * *

Penelope, who was lovingly known as Nelly by her family, stood in the front hall of the Halliwell Manor with glossy, bloodshot and red rimmed mocha eyes.

This was the manor that she used to share with her mother and two aunts, but now, she was alone—alone with new powers that she could barely control.

She was still dressed in black…still wearing the dress she had worn at their funeral yesterday morning.

She didn't know how her Aunt Phoebe was able to stand the power of empathy, when Penelope's own pain was enough to break her. On top of that, she could feel the despair and misery of others burning through her.

Why was this all she was feeling? Where were others' happiness and glee?

Clenching her jaw as a new wave of emotions hit her, Nelly walked over to a small table that was pressed up against the wall, picking up the lone frame that held a picture of four smiling faces.

How was she supposed to be able to survive without them?

They were her strength.

There was no way that Penelope would have been able to prepare for the loss of them. She had never even entertained such a thought—none of them had.

Her eye lids closed shut and long lashes fluttered against olive cheeks as new salty tears cascaded down them.

Suddenly, Nelly felt a hand on her shoulder and another grabbing the frame from her own to place back on the table.

She was so lost in her heartache that she didn't even hear her father orb in.

Turning his daughter into his chest, Leo wrapped Penelope tightly in his arms, listening to her grief filled sobs.

"I can't do this." She cried. "It's too much. Make it stop."

Ripping away from her father, she stared at him with wide, crazed eyed.

"I can feel them…everywhere." Nelly hissed out in hysterics, her hands coming up to weave into her hair, pulling the chocolate locks at their roots. "I…oh god…I can't do this."

Her eyes widened even further as she suddenly struggled to breathe.

Leo rushed the three steps forward only to grasp her damp face with his hands as his daughter panicked.

"Yes, you can Penelope." The whitelighter reassured, trying to soothe her nerves, to calm her down. "You're so strong. You have the Power of Three inside of you. It's who you are, it's who you were meant to be; to become."

Tearing away from her father's gasp, Penelope snarled.

Knick-knacks and picture frames started to fall off of the walls and shelves as the house began to shake, her telekinesis, the power she was born with and had all of her life, only being amplified by her anger.

"Not at the price of losing Mom! Of losing our family!"

Her demeanor changed like a flick of a switch.

"I hate them!" Penelope screamed in grief. "They left me, I'm alone now. I have no one."

Leo rushed forward, grabbing her shoulders in a firm grip, until another sob finally tore its way from her throat. This time, the whitelighter didn't need to pull his daughter into his chest, she fell in on her own and he wrapped her tightly in his arms again, one of his hands holding the back of her head, the other running comforting circles on her back.

As her legs gave under the weight of her quaking body, Leo slowly pulled her to the ground, leaning his back against the foyer wall.

"You have me Nelly, you have me," he assured her. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Just give them back to me!" She begged through her cries. "Bring them back."

Her pleads however, went unanswered.

* * *

Penelope didn't know how long she had stayed in her father's arms on the cold wood floors of the foyer.

Her eyelids were heavy, begging for her to shut, but she refused to let them close. She hadn't slept a wink since it happened.

The young Halliwell witch knew that as soon as they did, the nightmares would begin—she knew they would be about _them_ …their deaths.

She had already seen it in reality. She already had it playing on loop in her head when she was awake. She didn't want to see it as she slept too.

For some reason that was almost worse to her. It was like she would conjure up a way to save them in her dream…that they wouldn't die. But they did. And she didn't want to wake up in the morning and have to relive that. To think they were alive in her dreams…that it didn't end the way it did…only to wake up and realize it had all been a dream.

That seemed all too cruel to Penelope.

She was pulled from her agonizing thoughts as her father's voice shattered the silence.

"It wasn't their choice, sweetheart. They would have never left you if it had been." Leo tried to explain—to reassure. "There is nothing that could have changed what happened. It was all part of the grand scheme of things. It was their time."

Penelope wanted to scream at her father.

 _Grand scheme._

 **Their time.**

 _ **Change what happened…**_

At her last thought, it was almost like a light bulb went off in her head.

She pulled from her father's grasp like she had been burned, a sudden gleam of wonder in her wide chocolate brown eyes.

"But maybe we can!" She realized a completely illogical idea forming in her mind. "We still can!"

Penelope stood up, running through the hall like she had once done as a small child, rushing up the stairs to the attic where the _Book of Shadows_ was.

Holding her hand above it, the pages turned at an abrupt pace.

She could hear her father orb into the attic—something that she herself could have done instead of running—but she didn't lose her focus on the task at the task she was trying to complete.

"When magic was exposed, Aunt Phoebe turned back the clocks. Remember?" Her thoughts were so jumbled with the idea of being able to save her mother and aunts that her mind was blacking out on what had really happened that day.

She had heard the story before, but as of right now, she was only remembering it how she wanted to…in whatever way she could that would make her idea possible.

"That was Source, Penelope. And your Aunt Phoebe made a deal with him in order to save your mother." Leo tried to get her to see clearly.

"But I can find Tempus, Dad!" Penelope yelled, now tearing through the book without magic. "He's the one that reset time to save Mom! If I can find him, he can do it again and I can save them—I can warn them."

"Tempus is dead, Penelope! There is nothing we can do. There's nothing that you can do." Leo told her urgently. "Even if you could, it wouldn't change the past from happening. Your mother, and Phoebe…Paige…they would still die, one way or another. It would still happen."

The last Halliwell witch fiercely shook her head while quickly wiping under her nose which had begun to run as soon as her tears had started to fall.

"But Mom…Time reversed and…and she was alive again—"

"And then your Aunt Prue was killed, Nelly." Her father said effectively cutting his daughter off. "Because one of them had to die…it was destiny."

"Screw destiny!" She snarled. "I don't have anyone, do you understand that? They're dead!"

"I'm here." Leo told her. "I'm right here, baby. You still have me."

Penelope scoffed and a sarcastic laugh escaped her mouth as she slammed the book of spells shut.

"When Dad? When are you ever here?" She asked with wide, doe eyes. "Mom just died, dad! And ever since you've been up there with your precious Elders!"

"Penelope…" Leo whispered.

"Just go. I want to be alone."

Her father went to step towards her but she held up her hand.

"Please. Just go. I'll call if I need you."

A frown emerged on Leo's face, but he appeased his daughter and as she walked around him and to the table to grab candles, she could see and hear him orb away from the corner of her deep brown eyes.

Placing the five candles in a loose circle and quickly lighting them, Penelope began the same spell her mother had performed when her Aunt Prue had died.

She could only hope that her mother and aunts would hear her call and come to her.

" _Hear these words_ …" She began tearfully. " _Hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me,_ _I summon thee, cross now the great divide_."

Penelope watched; hope filling her chest as a warm glow formed in the circle. Only when form was taken, did disappointment take hope's place.

"Nelly," Grams whispered, stepping out of the circle of candles. "You can't see them. Not yet, sweetheart."

Grams walked to her great-granddaughter, her namesake, and wrapped her in her arms before partly pulling away to wipe away her fallen tears.

"I…I don't…know…" Penelope whimpered and hiccupped through her broken words. "What am I supposed to do? I need them!"

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your mother when your Aunt Prudence died. You cannot see your mother and your aunts because speaking to them, to all of them will keep them alive for you." Grams paused for a moment until she was sure that her words seeped into her great-granddaughter's head. "But you need to realize that they are gone, Penelope. If you keep holding on, it keeps you from being able to move on with your life, and if you can't move on…it keeps you from doing what you were destined for."

"I can't, I don't know how."

Grams gave a gentle smile and pulled Penelope over to the couch that after decades, still resided in the attic.

Once they were seated, Grams gathered Penelope's hands in her own.

"They are always with you, Nelly. We all are." She informed. "Every witch of the Halliwell line is watching over you, since the day you were born, we have always been there. And now your mother and aunts are there with us, watching over you. You will always miss them and love them. But just because you let go and move on, it doesn't mean you are forgetting about them. And only when you move on and you come to terms with their death, can you see them."

Grams could see a calculating look in Penelope's eyes.

"I've come to terms. I've moved on." Penelope whispered, before meeting her great-grandmother's eyes. "Now I want to see them."

The old woman gave a soft chuckle knowing exactly what her great-granddaughter was thinking.

"No Penelope, you're not."

* * *

The Cullen family stood with Bella in a small clearing in the woods just before the treaty line.

"They're coming." Edward whispered to his family although the announcement wasn't needed for anyone but his girlfriend.

All but one could hear the snapping of branches and the shift in the wind as the shapeshifters sped through and around the evergreen trees. All but one could see the horse-sized wolves that were sprinting through the lush forest towards the family.

It wasn't but a moment later that Jacob came from the trees in a pair of cut-offs, his best friend and pack mate Embry beside him. Behind them were three others, still in their wolf forms in order to communicate with the other shapeshifters that had remained close to home.

Edward didn't need to be a mind reader to hear how they felt, as the dark silver wolf growled, his jowls opening to show gleaming razor-sharp canines not bothering to hide his displeasure at being in the vampires' presence.

"What's the problem?" Jacob questioned sternly with a clenched jaw, tossing a look back to the wolf who immediately. "It sounded urgent."

No matter the truce, he didn't want to be around the leeches any longer than necessary.

Pulling away from Esme, Carlisle stepped forward, only standing about a meter in front of the alpha of the La Push pack.

"Alice had a vision." The patriarch of the Cullen clan told the teenager. "She's not sure what it was that she saw. All she knows that it was something powerful—perhaps even dangerous. We don't know what its coming here for."

His topaz eyes were sharp, voice firm to get the direness of the situation across.

"We worked together with the newborns." Edward stepped in, leading Bella towards Alice before coming to stand beside his father. "We don't know what's coming…"

"So you want our help?" Jacob questioned, sharing a look with the boy beside him before turning his head to glance at his pack who were standing guard behind him. "When is this…this thing coming?"

Alice's honey colored eyes looked troubled and Jasper stroked her arm softly and reassuringly as to soothe her nerves.

"I don't know." She informed those standing around her. "But I do know where."

After explaining to the pack and her family that she saw the vision occur outside of the Cullen house, the coven of vampires disappeared, returning home to lay in wait of the uninvited 'guest'; Jacob however, turned to his pack, where all but one had shifted from their wolf forms and back into men once again.

"Are we really gonna protect the leeches?" Paul snarled, his already russet skin turning a darker hue of red in rage as he pushed through Embry and Quil in order to meet Jacob head on. "We're helping our enemies now?"

By now, he was a step away from being up in Jacob's face.

"Back off!" Jacob roared, his alpha voice firm as he slammed his palms into his beta's broad chest, pushing Paul back a foot or two. "You heard them. They don't know what's coming! What if it's a threat to our people? Huh? To the tribe?"

A fire raged in his coffee colored orbs as he met four pairs of eyes so similar to his own, making sure to stare steadily into the eyes of the brown haired wolf, Jared, whose mind was connected to the other pack members who stayed in La Push close to home, in order to make sure that his order came across.

"We don't have to be buddy-buddy with them. We're not going to be." Jacob stood tall, his stance broad. "But this is why we became what we are. So until we know for sure what this is, until the threat is taken care of—"

He scanned the members of his pack, his brothers, which stood before him.

"A group of us will patrol the woods outside the leeches' house—me, Embry, Paul—the rest will stay close to home and patrol the woods there." He ordered before looking at Jared. "Make sure someone is always phased so we can keep one another in the loop."

* * *

Back in the Halliwell Manor, Leo orbed into the upstairs hall, and quietly pushed open his and Piper's bedroom door to find his daughter asleep in the bed.

She had her arms wrapped around a pillow but the two things that caught his eye was the picture frame that was gripped tightly in her hands and the dried tears that were staining her flushed cheeks.

They were taunting him…torturing him. It hurt him to even imagine the pain his child was going through.

Penelope barely had time to mourn her mother and aunts properly before the Elders decided it was time for her to inherit the Power of Three, to start her destiny.

If Leo could wish for one thing at this moment, it would be for his daughter to have the normal life she had always wanted…to have her mother, and father…a normal family; a life that she didn't have to worry about demons and warlocks.

He walked over to the bed and gently sat on the edge, reaching a hand over to smooth away the brunette curls from Penelope's face.

As soon as he made contact with her skin, brown eyes that were almost identical to her mother's fluttered open and made contact with her father's green ones.

"Hi," Penelope whispered with her voice throaty from just waking, causing her to take a moment to clear it. "If you're here with another order from the Elders, you're wasting your time."

"You're needed right now Penelope." Leo told his daughter. "You're the greatest source of good the world has right now. And you need to say the spell to complete your powers, to bring them to full strength, to stabilize them. If you don't they can kill you."

"I don't want that kind of responsibility. I'm 16. I should be worried about school and friends. But then again I don't have any friends because my whole life has been about magic and making sure that I don't turn evil. I want to be normal, and you know what comes with being normal…being able to mourn a loved one." The teenage girl hissed, shaking her head as she pulled herself from the bed, this time tears of frustration and anger beginning to pour down her already flushed, tear stained cheeks.

"The world needs you, sweetheart. Innocents need you. You are their protector now. It is your job to rid the world of evil. Penelope, find it in your heart." Her father pleaded, placing gentle hands on her slim shoulders. "You know that this is what you must do. It is what your mother would want you to do; it's what your aunts would want you to do. They knew it was your destiny before you were even born."

She pulled away from Leo and placed the picture back on the nightstand where she had originally taken it from before turning and stomped her way down the hall and stairs to the kitchen.

Opening the fridge she pulled out the orange juice and didn't bother paying attention to her father as she heard him orb into the kitchen behind her.

"I get it Penelope, I do. You feel like everyone is against you. You feel like you have no one." Leo began.

She didn't want to hear him speak. She didn't want to hear anyone speak.

Penelope just wanted silence.

"I just…I need time…" Pouring her juice into a glass she pulled down from the cabinet, the young Halliwell witch picked it up, sharing one last look with her father, the exhaustion clear as day in her eyes, before she walked out of the room.

* * *

Penelope paced back and forth in the conservatory.

She was barefoot and still in her black funeral dress.

The witch knew that her new powers would not become stable until she completed the spell but she couldn't find the strength to do it.

She was just a girl. She was just a girl who wanted her mother back…who wanted her family back.

Penelope was only 16 years old and the fate of mankind lay on her slender shoulders.

Always, she was teetering on the tight rope. Would she fall? That seemed to be the question that hung in the air now.

All of her life, Penelope's family had steered her straight on the path of good. They fought the evil that wanted to corrupt her and turn her into their weapon—into their _puppet._

The Elders at one point wanted her gone…terminated…for she was an abomination. But now, they wanted to use Penelope for themselves.

The Elders wanted to snuff out the darkness that lurked deep inside of her.

The demons…they wanted to extinguish the light that burned bright.

Sometimes, she wished that she was just a normal human. That she wasn't the daughter of a Charmed One. Her life definitely would have been much simpler.

But she wasn't.

Penelope was a witch. She was the daughter of a Charmed One. The daughter of a whitelighter.

 _She was a Halliwell_ ; and she was the greatest source of good the world had right now.

Penelope was good. It was how her mother and aunts' raised her to be. She would continue to teeter on that rope; but she would never fall…she couldn't. She wouldn't let her mother or her aunts down.

Even if they weren't here physically anymore, they were still her anchor.

They had always been. And Penelope wouldn't let them down…she refused to.

At that last thought, the young Halliwell witch stopped her pacing. Her head hung and she sighed in defeat, a fresh wave of tears hitting.

No matter how badly she wanted to, Penelope couldn't fight her destiny.

She had to do what her mother and aunts would have done. What they would **want** her to do.

Penelope could not let all of their hard work come undone.

* * *

Penelope didn't know how much time had passed as she stood in the conservatory.

All she knew was that she had spent what felt like forever trying to get to a zen place inside of her mind to calm the raging storm that was crashing in waves throughout her.

She had finally pushed out the emotions of the however many she was feeling, although she could still feel them pressing against the barrier in her mind, ready to level the dam at any sign of weakness in the witch.

The pressure continued to build, but it didn't stop her from her goal.

She had always been impressed by the power her mother held. But it seemed that Penelope was unable to master it because she had already broken a handful of knickknacks that instead of freezing, she ended blowing up.

Channeling her power of telekinesis through her eyes instead of her hands, a small crystalline…something…Penelope couldn't decide what it looked like, flew towards the center of the room.

Penelope gestured with her hands, the same way she had witnessed her mother do thousands of times before, and finally, it froze, the teenage girl yipping in excitement at her accomplishment.

She had finally reached a moment of reprieve.

For a moment she wished that her mother was here to witness it but all thoughts of such things quickly fled her mind as she heard a noise coming from upstairs.

Turning her head towards the door frame, Penelope lost focus, causing the crystal figurine that was frozen in the air to fall and smash to pieces as it met the ground.

"Dad?" She called out as she walked from the conservatory and through the sitting room, heading towards the stairs. "Chris?"

A chill went down her spine when no one answered and she started her venture up the stairs at a slow pace.

"Billie?" Penelope tried again.

Besides herself, there were only three other people who could have entered the house without coming through the front door. And none of those three responded to her like they normally would have if she called their name.

When she reached the top of the stairs, another creak drew her attention to the attic. That's where the noise was coming from.

"The Book of Shadows," Penelope whispered under her breath, before rushing up the stairs leading to where the book was held.

As she entered the attic, her breath was stolen as her eyes met the form of the red and black skinned demon.

Mocha eyes widened in startled surprise.

Her Aunt Phoebe had vanquished him years ago. This wasn't possible. Was it?

The hulking demon locked eyes on the Halliwell witch standing in the doorway before a ball of fire formed in his hand.

"Belthazor," She whispered.

Penelope barely had any time to prepare and she was starting to reprimand herself mentally for not doing as her father had told her because she could feel the barrier she had built in her mind bust open—the emotions of others flooding her and her magic unstable yet again.

Just as she flung the fireball back at Belthazor, another one was aimed right towards her and hit her in her shoulder, slamming her back against the wall and almost causing her to tumble down the stairs.

She threw her hands up attempting to freeze but it seemed that the little amount that she practiced wasn't enough for her to master the power as nothing happened.

Penelope would just have to stick with her telekinesis.

Another fireball came towards her and she sent it back, hitting the demon in the chest.

Belthazor was an upper level demon. It was something that the young witch had never faced on her own. When she battled, her mother or one of her aunts were always nearby.

Now she was on her own.

Penelope waved a hand, throwing the demon back just as another fireball connected with her side, causing her to double over for only a moment; she couldn't allow the pain to distract her, it could cost her life.

Every time that Belthazor picked himself up, Penelope was quick to throw him back.

An energy ball came soaring towards her, throwing her back into a mirror.

The Halliwell witch groaned in pain as the glass shards pierced her bare legs and arms, blood dripping down her head from the wound in her hairline.

The pain and despair that she had fought so hard to push down was clouding her mind yet again, but still, she found the strength to pick herself up, with one hand curled around her midsection holding her burned and bleeding side from where she was hit with the second ball of fire, Penelope again sent the demon's own ball of energy back towards him.

That seemed to be enough of a battle because as it slammed him into the wall of the attic, he barely let himself drop to the floor before he shimmered away.

It was then that Penelope realized that if the demon's intention was to attack her he would have ambushed her in the conservatory.

"The book," she murmured in realization, feet crunching the broken shards of mirror as she walked away, moving towards the altar where she couldn't see the book. "That's what he was after."

Scanning the attic with blurry vision, it took only a moment before she noticed the book partially under the worn sofa.

Tripping over her own bloody feet, Penelope fell towards the sofa, kneeling on the ground as she reached for the book that was the heart and soul of the line of Halliwell witches.

Just as her hands connected with the worn leather skin, the young witch sucked in a deep breath, chocolate eyes blank as she stared into nothing.

* * *

" _Penelope," A man with blond hair stood a few feet before her, his hands held out in front of him as if to placate her. "It's alright, I won't hurt you. You're safe here."_

 _She was skittish, her eyes flickering to her surroundings._

 _It was a wooded area. There were trees behind her, a beautiful home with large glass windows behind the man. A pack of three wolves stood behind her, teeth bared and hackles raised, as they growled._

 _Behind the man with the blond hair and strange gold eyes stood three more. All had the same pale white skin and topaz eyes that seemed to darken as they took in the sight of her blood streaked body._

" _Penelope, it's okay."_

 _The man's voice brought her attention back to him and she swallowed, the Book of Shadows clenched tightly to her chest, as she stared at him in confusion and apprehension._

" _My name is Carlisle Cullen."_

* * *

Gasping for breath, Penelope was released from the premonition.

She blinked the vision away with brows furrowed in confusion.

That was the first premonition she had ever had. When the power first developed for her Aunt Phoebe, she was told that touching something triggered it.

But what did Carlisle Cullen have to do with The Book? And who even was this man?

Snatching the book of spells up into her arms, Penelope closed her coffee colored eyes, sending a silent apology up towards the heavens to her mother for what she was about to do.

Using her power of projection, Penelope thought of the man she had seen in her premonition. _Carlisle Cullen._ And in only a moment, her body morphed into a swarm of blue and white orbs, rising upwards towards the ceiling before disappearing from the destroyed attic completely.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ So right now, Penelope is a crybaby and an emotional mess, but it should be understandable given what's happened to her recently (more will be explained in later chapters). Pretty soon in the next chapter or so she will become a bad ass Halliwell witch like her mother and aunts before her. And Belthazor is one of the already vanquished in _Charmed_ demons reappearing. He and his counterpart will have a significant role.

Penelope and Jacob meet in the next chapter. I have big plans for those two. I can't wait!

I hope you enjoy!


End file.
